What Peter Wants
by SweetiePye2332
Summary: What does Peter want? Not some prissy duchess! Susan and Lucy send him on a vacation he will never forget!
1. Chapter 1

"The Lady Amelia, here to see High King Peter, has arrived."

**This is the fourth this week!** thought Susan. She was tired of these spoiled maidens chasing after her brother, after all, he deserved better than some spoiled duchess who only wanted the crown.

She walked into the garden, looking for Lucy. As the years had gone by, the two had become each other's best friend. She found her talking to a tree.

"Did you see her?" shrieked the younger of the two. "She's horribly stuck- up looking, isn't she? Peter would never want a girl like that… Hello Susan!"

"Hello Lucy. How do you know what sort of a girl Peter would want? He never talks about it."

"Oh," said Lucy. "That's easy! He keeps a list, I've seen it, in his study."

Susan was shocked! "Lu, that's prying, why would you do that?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I didn't find it on purpose! I was looking for the law book, and found that instead!"

Susan was intrigued. "What did it say?"

"I copied it when he was out riding, let's go get it!"

The two went into Lucy's room, a large, light blue paradise, just the sort of bedroom any girl would want.

"I think I put it in… oh, here it is!"

Susan went and sat in a soft, white chair, and Lucy sat on her blue and white rug.

"Go on, read it!" cried Susan.

"I will, calm yourself!" Lucy cleared her throat, and began.

"_So that I will never be blinded by looks, I have chosen to write down exactly what I hope to find in a future bride:_

_I don't care what she looks like, I just want her to be happy with herself. I want her to love herself as much as she loves me, but not vain, just having self pride._

_I want her to have hobbies, which don't involve me. I want an independent woman, who doesn't need me to function._

_I want to marry a woman because I want her, not because I need her, and I would like her to feel the same way._

_I want her to be open with me, and try not to play those stupid little mind games with me. I want her to be straight forward, and honest as much as she can._

_I want her to be easy going, and child-like, that is, I want her to love life._

_I want someone who will be strong and level headed in a crisis._

_I want someone who will not run away from danger, but will take it as it is and accept it._

_I do not need perfection, I just want someone who is herself, and will apologize when she realizes she has done wrong._

_I want someone to love me for me, not for my crown, and that is what I truly want._

_Signed, Peter Pevensie, High King of Narnia."_

"Wow. " said Susan. "He's never going to find that in Lady Amelia!"

Lucy giggled. "I don't know where he will find it. There's not that many choices!"

"He'll find her somewhere, but I don't think he'll find her here." Sighed Susan.

"Then maybe he should stop looking here."

"Peter," said Susan, "We think it's time you got out of Cair Paravel, you know, see all that Narnia has to offer."

"Yeah, Peter. There's lots of fantastic towns and stuff all in Narnia. I think you should go too." Agreed Lucy.

"I'll think about it," said Peter. "but there's so much to do around here!"

Edmund took this opportunity to say his point of view. "I could do it, seeing as I'm now 15, and almost an adult. It could be, you know, a test, to show you that I'm just as responsible as you are."

Peter sighed. "I can see where I'm not needed…"

Lucy grinned. "So you'll go?"

"I guess so! How long shall I be on this little excursion?" laughed Peter.

"Oh, I don't know.." said Susan. "Three weeks, maybe?"

Peter stood. "That sounds fine. But I don't want any announcers, or fancy things. I'd rather just go incognito, if that doesn't bother anybody."

"Go ahead," said Edmund. "I'll take care of everything."

And so he did, for Peter left the next morning with a pack of clothes and food, planning to stop in a small town 50 miles down the coast.

The scenery was gorgeous, and Peter pondered the thought of choosing a wife.

I don't want a duchess, or a princess unless she is unafraid to be who she is. I wonder if I will ever find her? Or if I do find her, will I notice her before it's too late?

As Peter rode into town, he realized the something was different… no one was bowing to him! They seemed not to recognize him, which was just what he had wanted. He pulled his horse over, stopping at a Tavern called "The Fair Maid." Once inside, a friendly girl about his age led him to a seat, and asked him what he wanted, and did he need a menu?

"Yes, please. I've just arrived into town today." Said Peter, thankful that she didn't recognize him.

"Sure thing, I'll be back in a moment." She walked over to a door in the back of the room, and spoke to a large man that Peter assumed to be either her boss or father. He looked to be about fifty, with graying brown hair, and a full laugh.

He walked over to where Peter sat.

"My girl tells me you're new in town. Let me introduce myself, I am Daniel, owner of this fine establishment." He shook Peter's hand.

"It is very fine," said Peter, scanning the menu. "What do you recommend?"

Daniel yelled out to the girl that had seated Peter. "Rachel, bring this man the special!" He looked at Peter, and added, "on the house… and one for me as well!"

Rachel brought the drinks and meals shortly, a hearty mead and roasted lamb with potatoes. "Enjoy," she said with a smile. "Holler if you need anything, although…" she added, directing her comment at her father, "I'm sure you don't need me to remind you." Smirking as she walked away, Daniel laughed.

"She's a witty one, Rachel is. So, boy, what did you say your name was?"

Peter gulped his mead, wondering if he should tell the truth. Swallowing, he determined that these people seemed kind, and it would hardly be acceptable to lie,

"My name sir, is Peter, I am traveling from the Cair, where I work as a horseman." He said, telling where he was from, but not his true identity.

"The Cair? Wonderful, son, and how long will you be staying?"

Peter again wondered. "I'm not quite sure sir, a few weeks at least. I still need to find a place to stay." In his rush of finally getting Peter out of the castle, Ed had forgotten to book a room.

The older man chuckled. "You can always stay here! The Fair Maid always had a spare room or two."

"Thank you, sir." Said Peter. "How much per night?"

"We have our tenants work their stay in the kitchen. Rachel and her mother are the only help we have, as well as the occasional tenant. Right now we have a young man a little older than you appear to be. Maybe he can show you around town when he gets off his shift." Said Daniel. "Christian!"

A tall man with red hair stepped out from the kitchen, drying his hands with a stained towel. With long legs, he walked over to where Peter and Daniel sat.

"Hello," he said, shaking Peter's hand. "welcome!"

Peter smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Daniel spoke. "Peter will be staying with us for a spell. Why don't you show him around town with Rachel, while Lizzy prepares our dinner."

"Sure thing! Just give me a moment, I'll be right back." Christian walked away.

He was soon back, Rachel with him. The three made their way through the town, introducing Peter to many people.

"There's my sister, Claire. She and her husband run the mill by the river." Said Rachel. "That's where the tavern gets its bread… Oh! There's my good friend, Eric! The girl with him is called Ariel… I heard they got engaged, did you, Christian?"

Christian nodded. "I did, and wasn't surprised. I've noticed she's wearing her apron higher these days…" Rachel hit him. "Oh, stop! Love isn't something to be ashamed of."

She waved at the happy couple, who returned the greeting, and came over.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Rachel, hugging her friends. "It's so exciting!"

"I know!" said Ariel. "I can't wait! Wait…" she said, noticing Peter. "Do I know you?"

Peter shrugged. "I don't believe we've met. Peter Pevensie, my lady." He said, extending his hand. Ariel took it, shaking her head at her fiancé. "such a gentleman! My, it may be the last one in Narnia! Quick!" she said to Rachel, grinning. "Get a painter!" The two women burst out laughing.

Eric rolled his eyes, along with Christian. Peter, blushing, suggested they head back to the tavern, for the sun was setting.

"Oh, right…" said Christian. "Care to join us?" he asked Eric and Ariel. They agreed, and the group walked back to The Fair Maid.


	2. authors note!

Hey everyone, just a few things about the story…

The characters Ariel and Eric are not meant to specifically tie the story to the little mermaid, I had just seen the movie with some kids before I started writing the story, so those are the names that came to mind…

Also… I am constantly writing, so you can expect a new chapter in the next week! send me a message if you have any comments/ concerns/ ideas!

Xoxo

SP2332


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning, Peter woke early. Late the night before, he had been led to a small room containing a wooden bed and dresser. The room was plain, save for an arrangement for flowers that Lizzy had brought up.

He stretched, and hopped out of bed. He shivered in the frigid morning air as he dressed in a simple, unadorned tunic and pants. Raking his fingers through his sandy blonde hair, he made his way downstairs to help with the morning rush of travelers.

"Morning, Peter!" said Rachel, clearly a morning person. "I trust you slept well."  
"I did," he replied, sipping the hot beverage she handed him. "Thanks… Where's Christian? I thought he'd be up by now."

Rachel smiled, a friendly, warm grin. "He is, he's out back, handling the horses. Why don't you go help him? My father says you work with horses at the Cair."

"I do." Peter said. "See you!" walking out the back door.

"Morning, Peter!" called Christian, waving Peter over to the stables.

"Hello Christian! Sleep well?" asked Peter.

"Very, I had a very pleasant dream." Said Christian. "But it was strange, it wasn't about me… It was about you."

Peter looked puzzled. "Really? That's unusual… Wait, what happened in the dream?"

"Well," said Christian, straightening his shoulders, "You were walking down a road, holding hands with a pretty girl. She was laughing, then suddenly serious as you got down on one knee. She kissed you, and I'm assuming that you lived happily ever after, because that's when my dream ended."

Peter flushed. "That's odd. I wonder who she is?"

Christian shrugged. "I was hoping you could tell me…"

"I wish I could, but I have no lady back home." Said Peter, putting a brown mare in a stall. He pulled out a curry comb, and began brushing her in large, circular strokes. "What about you? Do you have a girl to call your own?"  
Christian shook his head. "Rachel and I courted a while back, but we both thought we had more fun as friends… I still love her though, like a sister."

Peter nodded. "I know just what you mean. I have two sisters, and I love them more than life itself."

"Really?" said Christian. "What are their names?"

"Susan and Lucy. They're…" said Peter, before he could stop himself.

Christian appeared not to have noticed the coincidence, but asked, "You have a brother too, Edmund, am I correct?"

Peter groaned inwardly. "Yes, but please, you can't tell anyone. I'm trying to get away from all that, and…"

Christian put his hand on Peters shoulder. "Relax," he said. "Your secret's safe with me."

Peter felt better now that someone knew his true identity. As they worked together for the next hour or so, Peter found himself telling Christian everything about himself. Christian seemed interested in who he had been before Narnia, and what was Aslan really like?

"I knew when I saw you that you were King Peter… I was at the coronation, because at the time, I was working near Cair Paravel." Said Christian. Peter was interested, and asked him what he had been working as.

"I was really doing the same thing I do now. Traveling, bartending, that kind of thing."

Soon enough, they walked back to the tavern where lunch was waiting. Peter ate the bread and stew gratefully, and wondered what else there was to do.

"I think we need to go into town and get some things for next weeks festival." Said Rachel.

"W'at febibal?" asked Christian, his mouth stuffed with bread. Rachel smacked him upside the head.

"Gross!" she said. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to swallow before you speak?" she sighed and rolled her eyes as Christian shook his head, grinning broadly. "I guess not… Anyway, the festival is to celebrate the 200th Anniversary of the Fair Maid."

"Wow!" said Peter. "That's exciting!"

"I know! We've been planning for weeks, and now it's finally happening. There will be musicians, and players from the royal palace… we've even sent an invitation to Queens Lucy and Susan!"

Peter tried to hide his shock, as Christian sent him a worried glance. Susan and Lucy, coming here? He had no idea… but he bet that they had when they sent him away.

"What's the matter, Peter? You look ill!" said Rachel, worried. She felt his forehead, gently , with small, soft hands. Although he was not truly ill, Peter was soothed by her touch.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. I just thought of someone I really need to write a letter to… I had completely forgotten the date." Said Peter. It was not entirely a lie, he really needed to write Su and Lucy. What had they been thinking? What was the real reason they had sent him away?

Dear Susan and Lucy,

I have just found out about the festival… What are you thinking? If you come, everyone will want to know where Kings Peter and Edmund are, and all my new friends that don't know will find out. One clever young man guessed, but Rachel, Ariel, and Ariel's husband Eric don't know yet, so please don't spoil this for me.

I want you to come and endorse the Tavern, because that is where I'm staying. They have been very good to me.

Love, Peter


End file.
